vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 twink
Players primarily twink level 19 characters in order to compete in the Warsong Gulch battleground. This page is to serve as a guide to every aspect in twinking. Race Base Stats | Horde |} Races * Dwarf **'Stoneform': Activate to gain immunity to poison, disease, and bleed (will also remove these types of debuffs); +10% Armor; Lasts 8 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. **'Gun Specialization': increases chance to critically hit with Guns by 1%. **'Frost Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by Frost spells by 2%. **'Find Treasure': Activate to see treasure chests on mini map. * Gnome **'Escape Artist': Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect. Instant cast. 1 min, 45 sec cooldown as of Patch 2.3 (was 1 min). **'Expansive Mind': Increase Intellect by 5%. **'Arcane Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by Arcane spells by 2%. **'Engineering Specialist': 15 point skill bonus to Engineering maxing out at 165 skill level. * Human **'Every Man for Himself': Removes all movement impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. This effect shares a cooldown with other similar effects, 2 minute cooldown. **'Perception': Increases your Stealth detection, passive. **'Diplomacy': Reputation gains increased by 10%. **'The Human Spirit': Increase spirit by 3%. **'Mace Specialization': Increases expertise with maces, two-handed maces by 3. **'Sword Specialization': Increases expertise with swords, and two-handed swords by 3. * Night Elf **'Shadowmeld': Activate to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for enemies to detect your presence. Lasts until cancelled or upon moving. Any threat is restored versus enemies still in combat upon cancellation of this effect, 2 minute cooldown. **'Quickness': Reduces the chance that melee and ranged attackers will hit you by 2%. **'Wisp Spirit': Transform into a wisp upon death, increasing speed by 50%. **'Elusivesness': Reduces the chance enemies have to detect you while in Shadowmeld or Stealth. **'Nature Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. * Draenei **'Gift of the Naaru': Heals the target of 170 damage over 15 seconds. The amount healed is increased based on the caster's Spell Power or Attack Power, whichever is higher. This ability does not lose casting time from taking damage. **'Heroic Presence': Increases chance to hit with all spells and attacks by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. **'Shadow Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%. **'Gemcutting': 5 point skill bonus to Jewelcrafting maxing out at 155 skill level. * Orc **'Blood Fury': Activate to increase attack power and spell damage/healing by an amount based on level/class for 15 seconds, decreasing healing done to the user by 50% for the duration. 2 minute cooldown. **'Hardiness': Increase resistance to stun effects by 15%. **'Command': Damage done by Hunter and Warlock pets increased by 5%. **'Axe Specialization': Expertise with One- and Two-handed Axes increased by 5. * Tauren **'War Stomp': Stuns up to 5 enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. **'Endurance': Health increased by 5%. (Percentage from your base stats, not including gear or enchants) **'Nature Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. **'Cultivation': 15 point skill bonus to Herbalism maxing out at 165 skill level. (iIn order to obtain Lifeblood rank three you'll need to max herbalism to 165.) * Troll **'Berserking': Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Speed is raised by 10% at full health, increasing as health is lost to a maximum bonus of 30%. 3 minute cooldown. **'Regeneration': Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regen during combat. **'Beast Slaying': 5% damage bonus when fighting against Beasts. **'Throwing Specialization': Increases chance to critically hit with Throwing Weapon by 1%. **'Bow Specialization': Increase Bow critical strike chance by 1%. **'Da Voodoo Shuffle': Reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%. Trolls be flippin' out mon! * Undead **'Will of the Forsaken': Removes any Charm, Fear and Sleep effect. 2 minute cooldown. **'Cannibalize': When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Only works on Humanoid or Undead corpses within 5 yards. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect. **'Underwater Breathing': Underwater breath lasts 233% longer than normal. **'Shadow Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by shadow spells by 2%. * Blood Elf **'Arcane Torrent': Activate to silence all enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. In addition, you gain 15 Energy, 15 Runic Power or 6% Mana. 2 min. cooldown. **'Arcane Affinity': 10 point skill bonus to Enchanting. **'Magic Resistance': Reduces the chance you will be hit by spells by 2% Class Choosing what class to play is often easier than choosing your character's race. Please read class proficiencies to see what weapons each class may use. * Druid **Druids are probably the best flag carriers in the game. Bear Form is the first shapeshifting ability druids get (level 10) and proves to be essential in getting your flag back across the field with the current rise in over powered hunter popularity. The armor boost you receive while in Bear Form likens itself to that of a Warrior. Even better shapeshifting itself will break snare, root, and Polymorph effects. Not only do you have all of those great abilities, being a hybrid class you can also provide very good healing. While playing in PuGs you'll often find yourself capturing all flags due to your extremely high health pool. As of Patch 3.2, Travel Form is now available at level 16, making you even more valuable as the flag carrier. * Hunter **Currently the most popular class in the level 19 bracket due to overpowered spell and talent changes from the last few patches. Hunters have the highest survivability rate due to their pets and ranged attacks. The ability to kite multiple targets for crowd control is also quite useful. Wing Clip and Concussive Shot will help keep your prey at a distance. Traveling with a group of hunters with a pocket healer more than likely will ensure a successful victory. Patch notes from 3.2 mention that hunter's will receive Aspect of the Cheetah at level 16, which means a 30% increase in speed (still slower than Sprint, Ghost Wolf, and Travel Form). * Mage **One of the squishy classes that can CC very well as long as you either have quick heals or great maneuverability. Frost Nova and Polymorph are two very useful spells to keep your enemies in check and in place. Please note though that , an easily obtainable trinket from Engineering, is frequently equipped by twinks without an AGM that will dispel polymorph effects from a friendly target and heal them. * Paladin **Good healer and decent flag runner. * Priest **A priest is the best healer at this level. Your survivability is rather good for a clothie if you can crowd control with Psychic Scream and never let Power Word: Shield break. You'll want to do most healing through Renew which heals for 100 HP over 15 seconds (which can be enhanced with ). * Rogue **One of the best class in the level 19 bracket. As a rogue you are able to give large amounts of burst damage essentially making you very deadly. You lack many defensive abilities at this level, like Vanish, however still have Stealth and Sprint to get away. * Shaman **New changes in Patch 3.2 have made Shamans even more powerful, especially considering Ghost Wolf form will now be available at level 16. Previously utilized for totem dropping, crap heals and minimal DPS, now Shamans have become more like glass cannons. They're able to dish out a lot of burst damage, snare you, and then repeat till your dead. Upcoming patch changes will make this class incredibly skilled flag carriers. * Warlock **Warlocks have become quiet this DPS class recently. The combination of Fear and Drain Life makes you rather resilient against single targets. And all the DOTs that this class is famous for paired with the skill to keep your distance from your opponents will have you topping the damage charts. * Warrior **This is what's stopping overpowered hunters at the moment with Disarm. This class is becoming more viable due to it's many snares and high armor. Professions *First Aid **At level 10, you are able to train Expert First Aid, capping your level at 225. is the best bandage available to a level 19 twink. *Fishing **You'll also want to max out your fishing (level 225) as soon as you can. You'll be able to participate in the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza where you can pick up . This the absolute best gear for all classes in this bracket. It's rather difficult to obtain however it well worth the hassle. A completed twink will always equip one of these. *Cooking **Cooking is less important, however you will benefit from the buffs you get from eating. *Engineering **Engineering allows wearing . This is one of the few head slot items available to level 19 characters. Additionally, Engineering also crafts dynamite/bombs, bullets, and . *Jewelcrafting **The only reason twinks prefer this profession is for which is Bind of Pickup. This creates a stone statue at your feet that will heal you for a short time. Most people feel this profession isn't worth the one useful item it creates. *Alchemy ** , , , **Mixology is a passive ability in which any flask or elixir has double duration (2 hours) when it is consumed. At this level, Mixology will have no effect. *Herbalism **Lifeblood is a heal over time ability. At maximum skill rank 3 it provides 720 HP over 5 seconds. This will save games, especially PuGs where you're likely to have no healers. *Mining **At maximum skill rank 3, Toughness grants +7 stamina, or 70 health. *Skinning **Master of Anatomy at maximum skill rank 3 provides +9 critical strike rating Gear *Most all twinks will pick up Engineering to get as the only other decent option for level 19 armor for head slot is the much harder to attain . The goggles are usually temporary until the twink is able to fish up the rare fish during the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza. *Each class will benefit more from certain stats or attributes than others. You'll need to examine your class carefully in order to find the right balance of stats for your play style. **'Strength' - Warriors, Rogues, **'Agility' - Rogues, Hunters, Warriors **'Stamina' - All classes. You'll need as much health as you can get. **'Intellect' - Warlock, Shaman, Priest, Hunter, Druid, Mage (anyone who uses mana) **'Spirit' - Priest, Warlock, Mage Enchants/Augments At level 19 you are mostly restricted to using pre-BC enchants. Most all Burning Crusade enchants have a minimum level requirement of 35. Wrath of the Lich King enchants have a minimum level requirement of 60. This is a list of the most sought after enchants by all classes. *'Back' ** +3 agility ** +70 armor ** +15 nature resistance ** +5 all resistance ** increased stealth *'Chest' ** +4 all stats ** +100 mana ** +100 health *'Wrists' ** +9 stamina ** +9 strength ** +7 intellect ** +15 spell power ** restore 4 mana every five seconds *'Hands' ** +15 agility ** +20 shadow spell power ** +20 fire spell power ** +20 frost spell power ** +18 spell power ** +10 haste *'Legs' ** +16 armor value *'Feet' ** movement speed increase (This enchant heavily outweighs all others in this category) ** +7 stamina ** +7 agility ** +5 hit rating *'Weapon' ** +15 agility ** +22 Intellect ** chance on hit: 40 additional fire damage ** chance on hit: slow movement and attack speed ** chance on hit: heal for 75 to 125 and increase strength by 100 for 15 seconds ** chance on hit: steal life from enemy ** +30 spell power ** +25 agility ** +9 damage *'Ranged' ** +2 damage Glyphs At level 15 you gain access to equip one major glyph and one minor glyph. Your choice in glyphs is up to you and your play style. Below in the links you can find more specific information for your class as well as suggested glyph and talent combination. Consumables * - 15 stamina buff. * - Ninjas and Pirates. * - Sprint those last few yards to cap. Exploits Twinks are also known for exploiting any aspect of the game that they can. Previously bugs with the in-game mail system as well as within a guild's bank have provided ways to obtain unavailable enchants, armor kits and other enhancements. Exploits, according to Blizzard, are any methods used to obtain items/gear/enchants not meant for your character's level. As an example, , when released with WotLK, didn't have a level requirement to use. Since the sword is item level 70 you could apply BC and WotLK enchants. Blizzard was quick to fix this with Patch 3.0.8. Currently you will find people in battlegrounds using speed hacking techniques to "hop" very quickly across the field. Usually this person will be the flag carrier and almost impossible to stop. The mechanics behind the game allow for instructions to be sent client side thus altering game play. Another popular exploit is wall-walking wherein you use terrain flaws and the game's physics to reach otherwise inaccessible areas. Blizzard has released a few patches with content to curb this practice, however some methods continue to work within Warsong Gulch. Exploiting is unfair and petty. Real twinks look down at these practices as it takes away from the fun aspects of the game. People who exploit make frequent use of their methods making a bad name for themselves. Please open a ticket and report the player's name and server if you feel another player is taking an unfair advantage of the game. Links *Druid twinking guide *Hunter twinking guide **Level 19 hunter twinking guide *Mage twinking guide *Paladin twinking guide **Level 19 paladin twink guide *Priest twinking guide *Rogue twinking guide *Shaman twinking guide *Warlock twinking guide **Twinking a warlock *Warrior twinking guide *Healer twinking guide *Limited Edition Twinking - more general info geared toward level 19 Category:Twinking guides Category:Twinks Category:PvP